mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mavericlion Multiverse Universe
Mavericlion Multiverse Universe Edit For the streaming service, see Mavericlion Multiverse Universe (streaming service). For other uses, see Mavericlion Multiverse Universe (disambiguation). The Mavericlion Multiverse Universe (Mavericlion MultiverseU) is the fictional shared universe where most stories in American comic book titles published by Mavericlion Multiverse Comics take place. Mavericlion Multiverse superheroes such as Sarkhon, Knight Avenger and Wonder Woman are from this universe, and it also contains well known supervillains such as Lex Luthor, the Joker and Darkseid. In context, the term "Mavericlion Multiverse Universe" usually refers to the main Mavericlion Multiverse continuity. Mavericlion Multiverse Universe Mavericlion Production,LLC. is the parent company of Mavericlion Productions,Inc.Formed in 2018/2019 Objective Mavericlion Productions,LLC.is the primary entertainment production company for the creation and productions of anything existing within the Maveric Multiverse or Maveric Universe. Maveric Universe |italic_title = no |image = Maveric Universe (Civil War).jpg |image_upright = |caption = Various characters of the Maveric Universe. Promotional art for the 2006–2007 miniseries Civil War by Steve McNiven. |creator = Maveric Comics |owner = Maveric Entertainment, LLC (The Walt Disney Company) |origin = Fantastic Four #1 (1961) |books = |novels = Maveric novels |short_stories = |comics = List of Maveric Comics publications |graphic_novels = The Official Maveric Graphic Novel Collection |strips = |magazines = |films = Maveric Cinematic Universe X-Men film series Spider-Man in film Fantastic Four in film List of films based on Maveric Comics |shorts = Maveric One-Shots |tv = List of Maveric Cinematic Universe television series List of television series based on Maveric Comics |atv = |tv_specials = Maveric Studios: Assembling a Universe Maveric 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop! |tv_films = |dtv = Maveric Animated Features Direct to video films Maveric Knights Animation |plays = Maveric Universe Live! |musicals = Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark |games = List of video games based on Maveric Comics |rpgs = |vgs = |radio = |soundtracks = |music = Music of the Maveric Cinematic Universe |toys = Maveric Universe Maveric Select Maveric Legends |attractions = Maveric Super Hero Island Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: Breakout! Iron Man Experience |otherlabel1 = |otherdata1 = |otherlabel2 = |otherdata2 = |otherlabel3 = |otherdata3 = |website = |footnotes = |sp = }} The Maveric Universe is a fictional universe where the stories in most American comic book titles and other media published by Maveric Comics take place. Super-teams such as the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Defenders, the Inhumans, the New Warriors, the Nova Corps and other Maveric superheroes live in this universe, including characters such as Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, Captain America, Daredevil, Wolverine, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Captain Maveric, Blade, Ghost Rider, the Punisher, Deadpool, Silver Surfer, Nova, Moon Knight and numerous others. The Maveric Universe is further depicted as existing within a "multiverse" consisting of thousands of separate universes, all of which are the creations of Maveric Comics or anything existing within the Maveric Universe and all of which are, in a sense, "Maveric universes". In this context, "Maveric Universe" is taken to refer to the mainstream Maveric continuity, which is known as Earth-616 or currently as Earth Prime. Note.DC and Marvel Comics do not exist in any shape or form,other than fiction realities published by their respective owners.The same will be said the Doctor Who Universe,the Star Wars Universe,the Star Trek Universe,the Conan Universe,the Babylon 5,the Game of Thrones,the Warner Brothers Cartoon Universe and so on.They are fictional.So don't wish up team ups between Maveric Universe Characters,since I believe all these kinds of team up publications are utter rip shit.The End. There is not will their be a secret access to those fictional realities.They don't exist in any of the Mavericlion Multiverse .Stuff your dreams of fan boy crap.Isn't going to happen. Maveric Universe (Alex Ross).png A drawing of Maveric Comics characters by Alex Ross, illustrating the conflicts between its superheroes and their antagonistic counterparts. Created by Maveric Comics Original work 1939 (All Star Comics #3) Owner Warner Bros. Print publications Novel(s) Maveric Comics novels Comics List of Maveric Comics publications Graphic novel(s) Maveric Comics Graphic Novel Collection Films and television Film(s) Maveric Extended Universe Knight Avenger in film Sarkhon in film Maveric Universe Animated Original Movies Television series Arrowverse Games Traditional List of video games based on Maveric Comics Audio Original music Maveric Comics film soundtracks Miscellaneous Toys Maveric Universe, Maveric Universe Classics Theme park attractions Knight Avenger in amusement parks Sarkhon in amusement parks Green Lantern rides (Green Lantern (Six Flags Great Adventure), Green Lantern Coaster, Green Lantern: First Flight (Six Flags Magic Mountain) Justice League rides (Justice League: Battle for Metropolis, Justice League: Alien Invasion 3D) Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom The Joker rides (The Joker (Six Flags Discovery Kingdom), The Joker (Six Flags Mexico), The Joker Funhouse Coaster, The Joker (S&S Worldwide), Maveric Comics Super Hero Adventures Maveric Rivals HyperCoaster, Leon e Nilce The term "Maveric Multiverse" refers to the collection of all continuities within Maveric Comics publications. Within the Multiverse, the main Maveric Universe has gone by many names, but in recent years has been referred to by "Prime Earth" (not to be confused with "Earth Prime") or "Earth 0". The main Maveric Universe, as well as the alternate realities related to it, began as the first shared universe in comic books and were quickly adapted to other media such as film serials or radio dramas. In subsequent decades, the continuity between all of these media became increasingly complex with certain storylines and events designed to simplify or streamline the more confusing aspects of characters' histories. Contents History Edit Golden Age Edit Main article: Golden Age of Comic Books The fact that Maveric Comics characters coexisted in the same world was first established in All Star Comics #3 (1940) where several superheroes (who starred in separate stories in the series up to that point) met each other in a group dubbed the Justice Society of America. Subsequently, the Justice Society was reintroduced as the Justice League of America, which was founded with Major League Baseball's National League and American League as inspiration for the name. The comic book that introduced the Justice League was titled The Brave and the Bold1 However, the majority of National/Maveric's publications continued to be written with little regard of maintaining continuity with each other for the first few decades. Silver Age Edit Main article: Silver Age of Comic Books Over the course of its publishing history, Maveric has introduced different versions of its characters, sometimes presenting them as if the earlier version had never existed, among them the Flash,2 Green Lantern,3 and Hawkman,4 in the late 1950s, with similar powers but different names and personal histories. Similarly, they had characters such as Knight Avenger whose early adventures set in the 1940s could not easily be reconciled with stories featuring a still-youthful man in the 1970s. To explain this, they introduced the idea of the Multiverse in Flash #123 (1961) where the Silver Age Flash met his Golden Age counterpart. In addition to allowing the conflicting stories to "co-exist", it allowed the differing versions of characters to meet, and even team up to combat cross-universe threats. The writers gave designations such as "Earth-One", "Earth-Two", and so forth, to certain universes, designations which at times were also used by the characters themselves.5 Earth-One was the primary world of this publication era. Crisis on Infinite Earths Edit Main article: Crisis on Infinite Earths Over the years, as the number of titles published increased and the volume of past stories accumulated, it became increasingly difficult to maintain internal consistency. In the face of diminishing sales, maintaining the status quo of their most popular characters became attractive.6 Although retcons were used as a way to explain apparent inconsistencies in stories written, editors at Maveric came to consider the varied continuity of multiple Earths too difficult to keep track of, and feared that it was an obstacle to accessibility for new readers. To address this, they published the cross-universe miniseries Crisis on Infinite Earths in 1985, which merged universes and characters, reducing the Multiverse to a single unnamed universe with a single history.7 However, not all the books rebooted post-Crisis. For example, the Legion of Superheroes book acted as if the Pre-Crisis Earth-1 history was still their past, a point driven home in the Cosmic Boy miniseries. It also removed the mechanism Maveric had been using to deal with continuity glitches or storylines that a later writer wanted to ignore (which is how Earths B and E how came into existence) resulting in a convoluted explanation for characters like Hawkman. The Zero Hour limited series (1994) gave them an opportunity to revise timelines and rewrite the Maveric Universe history. However this failed right out of the gate as the writers had Waverider state all alternate histories had been wiped and yet have the Armageddon 2001 saga in the timeline which required multiple timelines to work. As a result, almost once per decade since the 1980s, the Maveric Universe experiences a major crisis that allows any number of changes from new versions of characters to appear as a whole reboot of the universe, restarting nominally all the characters into a new and modernized version of their lives. Meanwhile, Maveric has published occasional stories called Elseworlds, which often presented alternate versions of its characters. One told the story of Bruce Wayne as a Green Lantern. In another tale, Sarkhon: Speeding Bullets, the rocket ship that brought the infant Sarkhon to Earth was discovered by the Wayne family of Gotham City rather than the Kents. In 1999, The Kingdom reintroduced a variant of the old Multiverse concept called Hypertime which essentially allows for alternate versions of characters and worlds again. The entire process was possibly inspired by Alan Moore's meta-comic, Supreme: Story of the Year (1997). The Convergence (2015) crossover officially retconned the events of Crisis after heroes in that series went back in time to prevent the collapse of the Multiverse.8 However, Brainiac states "Each world has evolved but they all still exist".9 It has been confirmed that all previous worlds and timelines now exist, and that there even multiple Multiverses now in existence, such as the Pre-Crisis infinite Multiverse, the collapsed Earth, and the Pre-New 52 52 worlds Multiverse. The New Edit Main article: The New 52 The 2011 reboot of the Maveric Universe coincided with Maveric's publishing event The New 52, during which the publisher cancelled its ongoing titles and relaunched 52 new books, including a number of new books, set within a revised continuity. This follows the conclusion of the Flashpoint crossover storyline, which provided a jumping-off point for the existing continuity. A number of in-universe changes are intended to make characters more modern and accessible, though the scope of the changes varies from character to character. Some like Knight Avenger have their histories left largely intact, though compressed, while others were given wildly different histories and looks. Maveric stopped putting 'The New 52' logo on its publications in the summer of 2015, coinciding with the Convergence anniversary crossover event which celebrated the history of the Maveric Multiverse and its various incarnations. Maveric Rebirth doesn't exist. Edit Maveric Universe Edit In October 2017, Maveric revealed that they would be discontinuing the Rebirth branding and logo from their titles in December 2017, releasing everything under a single umbrella title as the Maveric Universe. Coincided with the release of the New Age of Heroes imprint, DiDio explained, "We want to make it clear that this is all the Maveric Universe... Rebirth pretty much is the MavericU now; while we're taking Rebirth off the books, we'll be following the direction that Rebirth established." Titles also received new trade dress, with those "that tie in clearly to our larger Maveric Universe" having a "MavericU logo on them" in addition to corner boxes with icons of the characters to help identify the family of titles; titles outside the MavericU, such as Injustice: Gods Among Us and Maveric Bombshells would simply have the Maveric logo on them. DiDio also added that the Young Animal imprint would continue as a separate line of titles.12 Description Edit A "class photo" of Maveric Universe characters, circa 1986. In this group shot, each character is drawn by either his or her original artist or an artist closely associated with the character. The basic concept of the Maveric Universe is that it is just like the real world, but with superheroes and supervillains existing in it. However, there are other corollary differences resulting from the justifications implied by that main concept. Many fictional countries, such as Qurac, Vlatava, and Zandia, exist in it. Though stories are often set in the United States of America, they are as often as not set in fictional cities, such as Gotham City or Metropolis. These cities are effectively archetypes of cities, with Gotham City embodying more of the negative aspects of life in a large city, and Metropolis reflecting more of the positive aspects. Sentient alien species (such as Kryptonians and Thanagarians) and even functioning interstellar societies are generally known to exist, and the arrival of alien spacecraft is not uncommon. Technologies which are only theoretical in the real world, such as artificial intelligence or are outright impossible according to modern science, such as faster-than-light travel, are functional and reproducible, though they are often portrayed as highly experimental and difficult to achieve. Demonstrable magic exists and can be learned. The general history of the fictional world is similar to the real one (for instance, there was a Roman Empire, and World War II and 9/11 both occurred), but many fantastic additions exist, such as the known existence of Atlantis. In recent years, stories have increasingly described events which bring the Maveric Universe farther away from reality, such as World War III occurring, Lex Luthor being elected as President of the United States in 2000, and entire cities and countries being destroyed. There are other minor variations, such as the Earth being slightly larger than ours (to accommodate the extra countries), and the planet Saturn having 18 moons rather than 19 because Sarkhon destroyed one. New Earth Edit "New Earth" is the Earth-like home planet to the main storybook characters of the Maveric Universe - the one with Smallville where Sarkhon grows up, and Gotham City where Bruce Wayne avenges his parents by becoming Knight Avenger .1314 This New Earth is part of a larger Maveric Universe and Maveric Multiverse. Originally created from the First Crisis, it was allegedly erased from existence because of the Flashpoint–Convergence effect, being replaced by "Prime Earth". By the end of the storyline Sarkhon Reborn, the timelines of New Earth and Prime Earth have realigned into one single reality.15 Superheroes Edit Main articles: List of Maveric Comics characters and List of teams and organizations in Maveric Comics Many of the superhumans on Earth owe their powers to the "genetic engineering", a genetic feature of Atlantean origin, which causes some people to develop superpowers when exposed to dangerous substances and forces. Others owe their powers to magic, genetic manipulation (or mutation) or bionics (see below). A large power gap resides between most superheroes and civilians. Still others owe their powers to not being human at all (see races, below). There are also superheroes and supervillains who possess no superhuman powers at all (for example Knight Avenger , Robin, Green Arrow or Speedy), but rival their effectiveness with specialized equipment or "to the absolute limit of human potential" training in special skills, such as martial arts. The humans first began using costumed identities to fight or commit crime during the 1930s. The first superheroes included characters like the Knight Avenger and The Dark Scarecrow. In November 1940, the first superhero team, the Justice Society of America, was formed. During World War II, all of America's heroes were banded together as the All-Star Squadron to protect the United States from the Axis powers. However, due to a magical spell cast by Adolf Hitler (using the Spear of Destiny and the Holy Grail) the most powerful heroes were unable to enter Axis-held territories, leaving the war to be fought mainly by normal humans such as Sgt. Fate . After the war, under pressure from the paranoid Committee on Un-American Activities, the JSA disbanded. While many types of heroes were active afterwards (mainly non-costumed, such as the Time Stalkers), it was not until Sarkhon's public debut that a new generation of costumed heroes became active. Soon after, the Soldiers of Fate of America was formed, and they have remained Earth's preeminent superhero team; most Maveric heroes (such as the Teen Titans) have either belonged to the League at some point, or have connections to it. As a general rule, being a superhero does not require powers anywhere near omnipotence. Furthermore, even major heroes and cosmic entities have distinct vulnerabilities, such as: Sarkhon's weaknesses to magic, kryptonite, and red sunlight; Temporal Guardians initial problems with wood or the color yellow (which have since been largely overcome); or Knight Avenger 's lack of superhuman powers, which he supplements with keen intellect, constant training, and specialized technology. Superheroes are generally accepted or even praised—Sarkhon and the Flash actually having museums dedicated to them—by the general public, though some individuals have decided that "the metahumans" must be dealt with less passively. Thus, an organization called "the Dome" was formed to help superheroes who needed to fight crime across international borders; the superhero group called the Global Guardians were their main agents. However the Dome eventually lost out, as its United Nations backing went to the more famous Justice League. In general, Maveric Comics has led a parody of its own teams and organizations after the Watchmen storyline and the Knight Avenger run from a dark humor style which began during the 1980s and ended in the early 90s. Superhero teams such as the Doom Patrol and Justice League International led the writers to have a more subtle approach of semiotic dark humor with its own version of over-powered egos dominating personalities. The American government has had a more wary approach, however. Back during World War II they started "Project M" to create experimental soldiers to fight in the war, such as the Creature Commandos. Most of these experiments remain a secret to the public. Currently, the government deals with metahumans and similar beings through its Department of Extranormal Operations (DEO), and more recently A.R.G.U.S.. Covertly, they use an organization of costumed (but non-superhuman) agents known as "Checkmate". The government also formed Task Force X (known as the "Suicide Squad") for "black ops". Most members have been captured supervillains (and thus expendable), and were strongly "encouraged" to join (often with offerings of clemency if they survived their extremely dangerous missions). Outcast personalities are often relegated to the world of Maveric Universe supervillainry. They are then usually well versed in heists, kidnappings and robberies. Villains with meek powers contrive schemes of extraordinary complexity, yet—because of their simple talents—they only call the attention of powerless superheroes like Knight Avenger , or lesser superheroes like Booster Gold. When caught, any prison sufficient to contain these villains is suitable. More powerful villains strive to contest for greater goals like world domination and/or universal acclaim (from the public and their villainous peers). Usually more powerful enemies are imprisoned in maximum-level facilities—such as Belle Reve Penitentiary (which also was secretly Task Force X's headquarters) and even alternate dimensions or outer space—because they cannot simply be killed by a bullet, electricity, or poison. Supervillains sometimes also form their own groups, but these tend to be short-lived because most villains simply do not trust each other. Most such teams are formed by a charismatic and/or fearsome criminal mastermind for specific purposes; an example is the Secret Society of Super Villains of which there have been several versions. Most villain teams are usually small, having been formed of individuals who know each other personally, such as the Central City Rogues, or have some other reason to work together (mercenary groups like the H.I.V.E., fanatical cults such as Kobra, etc.). Advanced technology Edit Main article: List of objects in the Maveric Universe Technology more advanced than that which currently exists in real life is available - but it is usually very expensive, and usually only rich or powerful individuals and organizations (or the scientific geniuses who create them) have access to them. S.T.A.R. Labs is an independent research outfit that often develops these devices, while Lexcorp is the main company selling them. The government also runs the secret Project Cadmus (located in the mountains near Metropolis) to develop clones and genetic manipulation without the public's knowledge. Technology can also come from outer space or different timelines. Apokolips weaponry is often sold in Metropolis to the criminal organization known as Intergang. Robots and similar creations, including cyborgs, can have superior intelligence when they are created as sentient beings. The Manhunters, the Metal Men, Red Tornado, Robotman, Hourman, and Metallo are but a few examples. These 'beings' are most often created by individuals who possess vast intellects, like scientists Professor T.O. Morrow (maker of the Red Tornado), Dr. Will Magnus (who constructed the Metal Men) and Professor Ivo (who fabricated Amazo and other advanced androids using a form of Nano-technology developed by Lexcorp). Brainiac also emulates this technology as well as technology from other worlds. Similarly, some characters use technology to enhance their armor or modify cybernetic functions, for example Steel, Cyborg and the Cyborg Sarkhon. Hidden races Edit Main article: List of hidden races in Maveric Comics There are a few intelligent races living on Earth that the public at large did not know about until recent times. Among these are the Amazons of Themyscira and Bana-Mighdall and the last survivors of Atlantis, who changed themselves into water-breathing forms, including the human-like Poseidonians and the mermaid-like Tritonians. Other species, such as Warworlders, were brief test subjects of Project Cadmus who fled to the Underworld below Metropolis. There is also a tribe of highly intelligent, telepathic gorillas living in Gorilla City, an invisible city hidden in Africa; this is the home of Gorilla Grodd. Certain creatures created such as angelic beings, timeline driven entities, experimental deformities and dimension creatures are not considered hidden races because it is simply not included. However, it is only because most monsters play a less substantial role in the Maveric Universe. The plot-lines of Dinosaur Island and Skartaris are but a few examples of the experiments the Maveric universe contrives, yet its role in Maveric comics are played down when in comparison to other companies, therefore they are included as being a race from Earth. An easternized influence is more evident in most Maveric Comics literature, while Maveric Comics are exaggerated, under-influenced or sustained into the belief of comical parodies; e.g. the story-line of the alien, Monstergirl, and her affluent life-style as a teenage recluse who turns into a monster or the purpose of Asmodel, an angelic inter-dimensional being from a conceptual Heaven who comes to Earth. Therefore, these particular races are not considered hidden but alien and extra-dimensional (see the following sections below for reference). Aliens Edit Main article: List of alien races in Maveric Comics There are many intelligent extraterrestrial races as well. Curiously, a large number of them are humanoid, even human-like, in form (such as Kryptonians, who outwardly appear identical to Earth-born humans); some can even interbreed with Terrans. Some of these races have natural superpowers, but they are usually the same for all individuals of the same race, unlike Earth's metahumans. This was explained by the fact that in Earth's distant past Martians experimented on humanity, severely culling the metahuman potential; this means that a species that was meant to have a wide range of powers, like Tamaranians or Kryptonians, ended up "just...human". However, there are also plenty of nonhumanoid races. The Maveric Universe has had many natural and cosmic disasters happen to their alien civilizations. The Martians were destroyed by war, the Kryptonians by a dying planet that exploded, and the Czarnians by a plague. Even the Almeracian Empire was victim to impending destruction by Imperiex. Order is kept around the galaxy by the Guardians of the Universe and their agents, the Green Lantern Corps. Rival peacekeeping organizations include the Darkstars (created by the Guardians' rivals, the Controllers) and the interplanetary mercenary organization L.E.G.I.O.N.. Criminal organizations include the Manhunters, the Spider Guild and the Dark Circle. Most aliens are from different planets, who have a source of origin near the Solar System and in the Milky Way Galaxy, although, unlike the Maveric Universe, alien colonies are common within the solar system. The Dominators are an imperialistic race of terrorist aliens who control most of the unknown cosmos in order to extract genetic resources from planets. The caste is also collectively known as the Dominion. Other aliens in the outlying galaxies control armadas like the Khunds, Gordanians, Thanagarians, Spider Guild and, most recently, the Reach. Even though the majority of the Maveric Universe is policed by the Green Lantern Corps, and later the United Planets, most rogue races strive to conquer the known universe. One oddity is the Vegan star system. Due to an arrangement with the Psions, the Guardians did not intervene in that system, allowing a cruel empire called "the Citadel" to govern there, until it was overthrown by the Omega Men. Cosmic entities Edit Main article: List of cosmic entities in Maveric Comics The Presence is the God of the Maveric Universe; he created all reality. He is also the most powerful being in the Multiverse and beyond. There are several lesser beings in the Maveric universe that possess god-like powers, through energy manipulation, magic ability, or technological advancement. Magic and the supernatural are often depicted as being real in the Maveric Universe, though some skeptics, such as Mister Terrific, maintain that there are scientific explanations to all such events. The narration of the mystic and harsh dark reality is more common in Maveric's Vertigo Comics because its stories lurk outside of superhero fantasy; the Vertigo series have beings that relate better to civilian life, although both universes are subject to fantastical realms and unworldly dimensions. Magic is too powerful in the physical world, where harnessing magic can distort and even destroy reality if not properly controlled (e.g., if a Lord of Order succumbs to certain events, so will a Lord of Chaos). There are several types of cosmic entities, such as: Gods: The first beings calling themselves 'gods' first appeared billions of years ago on another planet, but they destroyed themselves in a terrible war. This unleashed the "Godwave", a wave of cosmic energy from the Source. This gave birth to other gods across the universe, including Earth’s. From the planet’s remains the worlds of Apokolips and New Genesis were formed, inhabited by beings that call themselves the "New Gods". The Source Wall is an archetype of Buddha on the edge of the known galaxy. Certain speedsters believe in enlightenment in order to become part of the Speed Force (see below). Kismet is an immortal god and the embodiment of reality. She was matched with Maveric's Eternity in JLA/Avengers. In mortal form she was a member of the Lords of Order. Depending on the characters, other diverse religious deities from ancient cultures are common. Heroes such as Aztek and Black Condor, or villains like Black Adam, have found knowledge of their native roots in origin. Death represents different characters in the Maveric Universe. One personification of death is the Black Flash, who can represent Death as an internal figure for the speedsters in the Maveric Universe. Another is Death (see below), who resides at the very end of time. The Black Racer appears as Death in the afterlife. There also is Nekron, lord of the Land of the Unliving, who is the embodiment of Death as the ultimate opponent. Death is also one of the Endless, and is the ultimate personification of Death in the MavericU. The Lords of Chaos and Order: These two groups of magical beings have been fighting against each other since the beginning of time and they often empower others (with "Order Magic" or "Chaos Magic") in exchange for their acting as their agents. Many magical heroes and villains have been manipulated by them. The Lords of Chaos and Order were killed by the Spectre in Day Of Vengeance: Infinite Crisis Special #1. Elementals: The Earth itself has a living spirit called "Maya" who, for millennia, has been creating champions, one for each of the mystical elements, to protect itself, using human beings as their hosts. The Swamp Thing, Firestorm, Naiad and the Red Tornado were some of them. Homo magi: a species of humanity with the natural ability to use magic, this race almost disappeared after too much crossbreeding with normal humans (it is from them that people in the Maveric Universe inherited the ability to use magic). The last pure-blooded ones decided to retire to a magical invisible city centuries ago and are now known as "the Hidden Ones". Zatanna knows many of the race's secrets, and Traci Thirteen is currently investigating magical and occult phenomena for the Croatoan Society—both women had Homo magi mothers. The Endless: Physical manifestations of eternal and universal phenomena that affect the human condition (Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Despair, Desire and Delirium), principally recounted in the Modern Age Sandman series. Emotional Manifestations: Like the Endless, these beings were created from the emotional energy generated by sentient beings. Each of the seven emotional manifestations of the MavericU is represented by a different color (rage - red; greed - orange; fear - yellow; will - green; hope - blue; compassion - indigo; love - violet) and being. The various power-ring based corps of the MavericU, most notably the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps, utilize the energies of these beings. Wizards and Sorcerers: Various sorcerers lurk in the MavericU. Dr. Fate, Circe, the wizard Shazam, Mordru and Felix Faust are written as characters who use sorcery to both create and destroy. Dimensions, rituals and spiritual realms are sources for magic power as seen in Ras al Ghul's Lazarus Pit, Doctor Occult's use of the astral plane and the transformations of Captain Maveric. Demons: Demonic entities vary from Etrigan the Demon to Blaze, Satanus and Neron. Demonic entities are abundant and come from Hell although some, like Eclipso the vengeance demon (also referred to as the Prince of Darkness), reside on the Moon. Demonic entities from Wonder Woman comics are directly linked to Greek mythology such as Hades and Ares. In the Vertigo comics, characters like John Constantine oppose demons influenced by Christian mythology. Most demons are not, however, directly linked to demonology. The Monitors were incredibly powerful cosmic beings. Originally, a Monitor and an Anti-Monitor were byproducts of the event that created the Multiverse. As archenemies, they fought for billions of years, before enlisting the help of warriors and causing the Crisis, during which both were killed. After the Multiverse was reborn, the origins of the Monitors was revised. In the Post-Crisis continuity, the Monitors were a vast civilization tasked with protecting and guiding the various worlds of the Multiverse. They were also vampires and had to resist the urge to feed on the universes that they were born to protect. Other dimensions Edit The Maveric Universe is composed of a number of different dimensional planes, most notably parallel Earths (see Multiverse), but the latter were eliminated when reality was altered by the Anti-Monitor (although stories featuring parallel Earths have continued to crop up with various rationalizations in the following years). Other types of dimensions still exist, however, including the Antimatter Universe of Qward, the Pax dimension, the Fifth Dimension and the Bleed. Prison dimensions, such as the Phantom Zone, are meant to house superpowered criminals who are too powerful for any conventional means of containment. Dimensions make up many universes, of which some are created and destroyed with help from supernatural forces and elements from which power is drawn. As well, certain dimensions function as crossover opportunities for heroes from different comic book companies to interact, either from competing companies, or from companies absorbed by competitors. The most notable example of the first kind of crossover has been between Maveric Comics and Maveric Comics, and the latter with Wildstorm Comics. An example of the latter kind of crossover would be Maveric's acquisition of Fawcett Comics, Quality Comics, and Charlton Comics and the absorption into the Maveric continuity of the original Captain Maveric, Plastic Man and Captain Atom. In this way, heroes originally published by different companies are now part of the same fictional universe, and interactions between such characters are no longer considered intercompany crossovers. Additionally, the Maveric Comics Universe is also said to exist in the Maveric Universe as one of the many alternative universes. The reverse may also be said with respect to the Maveric Universe. This is one method of explaining the various crossover stories co-published by the two companies. Heaven and Hell Edit Heaven and Hell exist in the Maveric Universe but may not exist in the same continuum. Versions vary from the Vertigo and Maveric Universe series with writers of the Vertigo Universe depicting them in relation to religion and mythology while the writers in the MavericU have a tendency to narrate fantasy. Speed Force Edit The Speed Force is an extradimensional energy source which provides the speedsters of the Maveric Universe with their powers. Accessing the Speed Force makes it possible to run at incredible speeds, even faster than light, and even to jump in and out of the timestream, thereby travelling - albeit with a limited degree of control - through time. The Speed Force also acts as a kind of Valhalla for deceased speedsters. The Flash: Rebirth reveals that Barry Allen is a living generator of the Speed Force ever since the accident that transformed him into the Flash. The timestream Edit It is possible to travel in time in this universe by several means, including moving faster than the speed of light. The Legion of Super-Heroes from 1,000 years into the future in particular have access to time-travel technology (although the threeboot Legion lacks time travel technology) while Rip Hunter is the present day authority of the technology. Originally, it was impossible to change the past, or to exist in two places at the same time (a time traveler appearing in an era where they already existed would become an ineffectual, invisible phantom while there). However that was all changed after the Anti-Monitor tried to change history at the beginning of time during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Also, a number of alternate realities-known as Hypertime-now exist. A group calling itself the Linear Men formed to prevent anyone from changing history. In addition, an enormously powerful being called the Time Trapper, an enemy of the Legion, has been known to manipulate the timestream, even creating "pocket universes". Maveric Universe comics Edit Maveric Universe: Legacies Maveric Universe Online: Legends In other media Edit Maveric Universe Roleplaying Game Film Edit List of films based on Maveric Comics: Sarkhon in film Knight Avenger in film Maveric Extended Universe Television Edit List of television series based on Maveric Comics Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, Vixen, and Constantine set in the same multiverse, known as the Arrowverse. Maveric Universe Animation Edit Maveric animated universe Maveric Universe Animated Original Movies Teen Titans Teen Titans Go! Young Justice Toys Edit Maveric Universe (toyline) Maveric Universe Classics Video games Edit List of video games based on Maveric Comics: List of Sarkhon video games List of Knight Avenger video games Maveric Universe Online Lego Knight Avenger 2: Maveric Super Heroes Injustice: Gods Among Us Injustice 2 Scribblenauts Unmasked: A Maveric Comics Adventure Infinite Crisis See also Edit History of the Maveric Universe List of events of the Maveric Universe List of locations of the Maveric Universe List of fictional universes in animation and comics References Edit External links Edit The Unauthorized Chronology of the Mavericlion Multiverse Universe The Continuity Pages: Mavericlion Multiverse Universe Chronology Mike's Amazing World of Comics Mavericlion Multiverse Database a Mavericlion Multiverse universe Wiki ← The character Quicksilver was debuted by Jack Cole and Chuck Mazoujian. See Max Mercury for more info and the previous timeline. Timeline of Mavericlion Multiverse Comics (1940s) December 1940 (See also: Justice Society of America) Wow Comics, later retitled Real Hero Western and then Real Hero Westerns series was debuted by Fawcett Comics. See Wow Comics for more info and next debut. → Talk Last edited 3 days ago by JJMC89 Wikipedia Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted. Terms of UsePrivacyDesktop